


The Right Wrong Number

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CRB2200, Challenge fic, First Meetings, M/M, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: “I’m Steve?” cute guy beamed.“Uh, you are asking me or your name is Steve?”Cute guy blushed and Bucky felt something flutter in his stomach.“Steve. My name is definitely Steve. No questions.”“Okay, then, Steve. Why don't we go to that cafe at the corner of the street? They make a mean cappuccino and milkshakes that taste amazing. I think I need one right now.”“No coffee?” Steve teased while walking by Bucky's side, falling in step.“Already had two. My job requires high intake of caffeine as it is so I'll have to time it. Too early and I'll get jittery.”“Okay. Lead the way, Bucky.”





	The Right Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> Look at me, another story whipped so fast (challenge fics do that to oneself), and I am grateful that I finished it before Endgame because that movie kicked me in my butt and well, i am still in recovery. Of course, no spoilers for the movie, and I hope you enjoy this story as a reprieve from where we are living for the last week (or days, depends on when you've watched it).   
> Now, on to the fic.   
> The process for this one is similar to most of my other fics. The prompt I chose from the list by [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2) on Tumblr is wrong number and this is probably one of the rare moments where I see this prompt not be the traditional wrong phone number idea we all have (and I've read some great fics surrounding this trope, it's just amazing).   
> Thank you to [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/pseuds/Lunedd) who suggested the two scenarios with wrong numbers, and I said to myself, why not use them both? And I did.   
> Also thanks go to my beta, [EvensDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans) because she did a great job in fixing my grammar and suggesting where I could change a few things so the fic could be what it is now.   
> I proudly present you what I got with my newest fic and hope you enjoy it. It may be my favorite Stucky fic I wrote so far (not that I love the others any less).   
> As for the OMCs, Mr. Fergie is someone I made up, and Charlie Tweeder is a character of Scott Caan (in a movie called Varsity Blues). I believe you'll fall in love with our Twee.   
> Last but not least, "Penguin" indeed exists and it's a dry cleaning place in the town where I live.   
> Happy reading.

Bucky had his worst best morning. If asked what he meant by worst best, he could get in a lengthy tirade about what was wrong in his life, and not only for that morning. He wasn’t big on complaining but sometimes he liked to vent, and he usually did it to strangers. They couldn't tell him off about it simply because they didn't know him. 

But this particular morning, his alarm didn't go off, he stubbed his toe on the bed frame when getting up, and he got coffee on his favorite Captain America t-shirt. The only silver lining his morning had to offer was the fact that the dry cleaning guy called to tell him he did manage to get his navy suit cleaned. And wasn’t that just in time? It was only a Monday but Bucky had to attend a gala dinner on Friday so it was important his suit was clean enough. It was the only suit he owned. He had to make it count. 

He could already hear Tony in his head:  _ “I give you enough money for 10 suits, Barnes. _ ” 

The worst part of his morning was, he was already hella late to work as it was, and he hated when he was late. 

On his way to the dry cleaning place, called “Penguin” (with a cute penguin in a suit and a hat on its logo), Bucky called Tony to tell him he was not sure he’d make it in time for the meeting. And as always, Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. Even though Bucky couldn't see Tony, he knew the guy, and how he reacted. 

_ “You don't have to get so wound up about it, Barnes… blah, blah, blah… We can always reschedule it, blah, blah, blah… Just make yourself arrive safely here…” _

So that's how Bucky got himself at the place. Parking his Chevy Impala in what could be deemed an illegal park behind a huge Harley, he got out of his car, forgetting to lock it and ran frantically. 

The bell on top of the door chimed  to announce his entrance, and he must have made a sight since every head in the room turned to look at him. They hopefully didn't think he was a mess. Which he totally was. He just knew it and no one could convince him otherwise. 

Bucky didn't have time to brush his hair that morning (and the wind didn't help), so it was probably a tangled mess by now (what Clint liked to call a bird's nest) and his clothes were rumpled.

A sight. 

“Oh, Bucky!” Mr. Ferguson greeted him, and Bucky was saved from being embarrassed for too long. The old man knew Bucky so he didn't have to worry about him at least.  

“Oh, hi, Mr. Fergie. How are you?” 

“I'm fine. Glad you could make it. I know it's a little bit on short notice but we'll be closing up for the holidays so I had to call you today.” 

“No problem, Mr. Fergie. Hope you have great holidays.” 

“Thank you, son. You too, have fun wherever you are going this dressed up.” Mr. Ferguson winked. 

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle. The old man was always asking about Bucky's non-existent love life, even though Bucky broke hearts left and right and knew how to flirt. 

“It's actually an event I'm going to on Friday. Tony, my boss, hosts it.” 

“Ah. Say no more.” 

Bucky paid for the cleaning and signed on the card. He exchanged the appointed card with the number of his suit. 

Searching on the rack, he found the right one and grabbed it. He sent a quick bye to Mr. Ferguson and left quickly. Halfway through to his car on the curb he heard someone calling his name. 

“Bucky! Hey, Bucky?! Man, stop for a sec, it's like you are getting ready to run a marathon.”

Bucky turned around and was met with a guy that was slightly taller than him. He had dark blond hair and scruff. But that wasn't what made Bucky falter. The guy had the prettiest eyes Bucky had ever seen. There was a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. And he was cute. 

_ Oh-oh. This guy was cute. _

Bucky took a step back. Cute guys, especially cute blond guys, were Bucky's weakness. He could charm off every skirt (or pants) he wanted to, but when it came to the cute ones he clammed right up. 

“Uh, do we know each other?” Bucky managed to stammer. 

“No. But I think you have the wrong number.” 

“Um… what?” 

“The wrong number. Your suit. I was there and I think I got yours? Got your name from the guy at the counter.” 

“Yeah… um, are you sure?” 

“Yes. I had number 83 but this is 82. Here, look.” 

Bucky stepped closer and inspected the number closer. And indeed it was 82. 

“Oh, dear. Today nothing goes well for me,” Bucky lamented, but his mood lifted immediately when cute guy with the freckles smiled. 

“I somehow find it hard to believe that. You look more put together than I do so…” 

“Me? Put together? Pal, up until now I had the strong urge to cry in mourning of my morning, no pun intended.” 

“What could be worse than having to pick your suit out of the dry cleaner's and it turns out a guy stole it in front of your eyes?” 

“Oh, so now I stole it?” 

“Well, you were running with it like bat out of hell so how should I know?” 

“I'm actually… you know, why don't I buy you a coffee? To apologize. And to prove to you just how much my morning sucks.” 

_ Sucked. Past tense. _

The guy looked at Bucky quizzically. Bucky had a mantra of “ _ Please, say yes. Please, say yes” _ going on in his head by now. 

“Oh… And here. Your suit.” Bucky carefully handed it over.

Steve accepted it and smiled toothily while giving Bucky his own suit back. 

Bucky quickly put his suit in the Impala and this time locked it. He noticed the guy move towards a green Ford Taurus, parked directly behind Bucky.

“Shall we?” 

Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts when the cute guy spoke. For a moment there, Bucky thought the guy would say no. 

“We shall. And… uh… um, you already know my name. So, uh, can I get yours?” Bucky asked tentatively. 

“I’m Steve?” cute guy beamed. 

“Uh, you are asking me or your name is Steve?” 

Cute guy blushed and Bucky felt something flutter in his stomach. 

“Steve. My name is definitely Steve. No questions.” 

“Okay, then, Steve. Why don't we go to that cafe at the corner of the street? They make a mean cappuccino and milkshakes that taste amazing. I think I need one right now.” 

“No coffee?” Steve teased while walking by Bucky's side, falling in step. 

“Already had two. My job requires high intake of caffeine as it is so I'll have to time it. Too early and I'll get jittery.” 

“Okay. Lead the way, Bucky.” 

… 

Bucky texted Tony that he'll probably come in later today, as he was a bit busy at the moment. With cute guy Steve. That made his insides flutter whenever he smiled. But of course that part never made it in the message. 

Bucky learned that Steve was only one year younger than him. That made him 26 years old. He was an art teacher at SHIELD Academy and had recently moved back to his old neighborhood in Brooklyn. They learned that they practically grew up few streets apart and that it's weird they never crossed paths. 

Bucky told Steve that he got to work his dream job and help people by making prosthetic limbs that were effective, useful, and not very expensive. He didn't mention Tony though, just that the company he worked in was famous in what they were doing. 

Bucky laughed when he learned Steve got paint on his suit from one of his students so that's why he had to get it to the dry cleaner's. Steve in turn laughed when Bucky told him it was actually Lucky, the dog of Bucky's friend Clint, that managed to poop on his suit.  

Bucky teased Steve for being born on 4th of July and that’s when Steve's phone buzzed. The frown he got on his face made Bucky stop mid-laugh. 

“Ugh, sorry. They need me at the school. Apparently, Maria, the history teacher, is sick and they need someone to cover for her.” 

“Ah, history nerd. I see.” Bucky sipped from his cherry milkshake as he watched Steve put on his coat. 

“Yeah, all time nerd. See ya’ around Bucky.” 

“See ya’, Steve.” 

And just like that, Steve was gone.

…

Bucky managed to power up through his day at work. It was fine while he was buried in his lab, the only one there today being Bruce, but he was a quiet guy so it worked just fine for Bucky. 

Once he was free to go, Bucky drove straight to Clint's. His girlfriend Natasha was overseas on a mission (working as a spook she was often absent) so Clint was alone. Well, he was with Lucky, but technically no one was home except him.  

“Hey, Clint, I'm home!”

Clint shot up from the couch and dislodged his dog that trudged up to Bucky the second he heard Bucky's voice. 

“What gives, Barnes?” Clint said, still rubbing his eye. 

“I met a cute guy today.” 

Clint was suddenly more awake. Bucky smiled. Apparently him meeting a cute guy beat sleep.

“Spill!” 

Bucky grinned and proceeded to sigh about his day to Clint. 

Clint was Bucky's best friend since high school and it wasn't tough for either of them to live in each other's pockets. They knew each other’s secrets and knew what the other wanted just from looking. Clint was the first one Bucky came out to, and Bucky was there for Clint when he told him he might have had a crush on his archer partner, Kate Bishop. Mama Barnes loved him as her third kid and after Clint's parents died in a car crash it was like the Barnes’ adopted him. 

…

“So you say that you met this cute guy, Steve, but you don't have his number?”

“That's what I've been saying for the past 2 hours, yes.” Bucky sighed for the hundredth time as he petted Lucky. 

“Oh, Bucky. You are a hopeless case.” 

Bucky glared at Clint. 

“In which version of reality you don't get his number?” 

“In this version where he got called for work and I didn't think of it before. And now I'll probably never see him again.” 

And if there was one thing Clint hated to see on Bucky, it was that sad and frowny face he made whenever he had a rough time. 

“Look man, don't despair, maybe it wasn't meant to be.” 

Bucky smushed his face in Clint's shoulder then and groaned. 

“I got it! Why don't you ask the owner of the dry cleaning store?” 

“Mr. Fergie closed for the holidays and anyway how would he know… oh right, his number!” 

“See what I'm saying genius?” 

“No, but that's personal information. I can't ask him that, Clint.” 

“But he gave Steve your name!”

“Yeah, because I mixed the suits and we would've ended up with the wrong suit in the end.” 

“From what I gathered you wouldn't have even noticed it wasn't your suit, lol.” 

“Lol? How old are you, 15? Jeez, Clint.” 

“I know, I know! Ask Tony.” 

“No fucking way.” 

“But he can find Steve for you. What was the name for that guy that speaks in the air?” 

“His name is Jarvis, and he is an Al, but Clint, Tony is absolutely the last person I'll ask to find Steve.” 

“But why?” 

“Why? Because he'll want to know more about my love life. I have hard time  fending him off as it is. Just imagine if he knew I met this cute guy and I need his help. No.” 

“Facebook?” 

“Checked that at work. Thousands of ‘Steve Rogers’ there and who knows if he has one or if he has a profile picture of himself there?” 

“What about Nat?” 

“Please, no! She'll grill me on 360 degrees and she'll run a background check after she finds him so, thanks, but no, thanks. I like my balls where they are right now.” 

“What do your balls have with this situation?” 

Bucky looked at Clint pointedly, like he needed Clint to understand what he was trying to say.

“I can't risk Steve kicking me in my balls if he finds out Nat ran a background check on him.”

“She'll do one anyway when you find him.” 

“IF I find him, Clint. And absolutely no!” 

“Okay, then… how are we going to find him?” 

“I don't know. Just please don't say anything to Nat. She's like a pitbull. Last thing I need is to add salt to my open wound.” 

“You are so dramatic, Bucky.” 

“Yeah, well, it's not the first time. Deal with it.” 

“Oiii, we amped the snark.” 

“Clint…” 

“Right, okay. So what are we having for dinner?”

“Clint, your stomach is a bottomless pit,” Bucky whined as he got off the couch to search for the takeout menu. He didn't feel like cooking tonight.

“Talking to you always makes me hungry Buck-Buck, you know that. What are you ordering?” 

“Buck-Buck?” 

“C'mon, it’s catchy.” 

“I'll give you catchy. I am ordering Chinese.” 

“You are awesome, bro.” 

“But not for you.”

“HEY!” 

Bucky smiled as he placed the order for their food. No matter what, Clint was there for him and no amount of food could repay that. But he ordered double of everything anyway.

…

Wednesday found Bucky buried with work. He didn't have time to even breathe let alone eat. But he had to finish what he started and soon, because he learned the hard way that inspiration had to be used to the max when she shows her head.

It was past lunchtime when Tony poked his head in the lab to find Bucky hunched over his table, all kinds of instruments and pens and paper around him. 

“Hey, Barnes, you got a minute?” 

“For you, Tony? I only have a second.” 

“You wound me, hon.” 

“Don't call me ‘hon’.” 

“Okay, serious mode on.” 

Bucky raised his head and saw Tony trying not to burst at the seams. The most serious Bucky had seen Tony to be was when he had to pee (don't ask Bucky how he knows that, he just does). But he stopped with what he was doing and paid Tony attention. He was his boss after all. And friend. But Bucky threatened to kill everyone who said that to Tony because the guy had a big head already, it didn't need to grow more. 

“What do you want, Tony? I am in the middle of something and I can't afford to lose my time.” 

“Actually it's not that important, but I just wanted to check up on you.” 

It was the most genuine Bucky had seen Tony so far and it hit him like a ton of bricks. Tony never displayed emotions like this. Surely he let his actions speak for himself and as much as he was loud and brash and eccentric, deep inside he was caring and kind, but only those that knew him (or who Tony allowed in his tight circle, which so far was Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, and Bucky) had the chance to witness the real Tony Stark. 

“You'll burn yourself out, Bucky,” Tony started and Bucky stopped with what he was doing. “I know you think that if you don't use your full potential of ideas and inspiration in the moment, it will never come back.” 

“But it's true,” Bucky whined. And he never whined in front of Tony. 

“Look, I was the same. I always loved to tinker around and God knows my old man wasn't around much to tell me when to stop and rest. So one day in high school I just collapsed in front of my class while I had a presentation for my project.” 

“Are you saying you are my old man and you are telling me to take it slow?” 

Tony rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs in the lab. Bucky sat too. 

“No, Bucky. I'm trying to tell you that if you don't stop with what you are doing, you are risking your health. Like I did. I had to be fucking ordered to not work more than what the bare minimum was and it made me mad. I was bursting with ideas, I had the means to do it. I had it all. But my health was deteriorating and there was my mom that tried to warn me… I wish I listened to her.” 

Bucky knew that the topic of Tony's parents was sensitive so to hear Tony talk about them freely surprised him. 

“You have to take it slow. I don't want to bear witness to your fall. And besides I need you. A young and brilliant mind like yours has to be exploited to its best, but without too much strain.” 

“I… don't know what to say.” 

“You don't have to say anything. Just think of what I just told you, because it's not just you. It's your family, friends. One day it will be your special someone. You'll want to be there for them, and you can't do that if you burn out before your time. Just take a moment and breathe.” 

Bucky contemplated Tony's words and he realized Tony was actually right. He was tired a lot lately, he felt off, and right now he had black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He needed to take it slow. And maybe it was time to take some personal time. 

“What do you say to a couple of days off?” 

“Jeez, Tony, are you reading my mind now?” 

“Nah, you just said it out loud.” 

Bucky was mortified. He facepalmed himself and groaned. 

“Go and let some steam off Barnes! Don't want to see your sorry ass here until Monday. Well, I’ll see you at the gala on Friday, but you know what I mean. Now, going to get coffee with my buddy Steve. Bye Bucksome.” 

Bucky was too tired for his brain to register the name ‘Steve’ before Tony was gone. 

“Bucksome? You need to stop hanging out with Clint!” 

… 

Tony arrived at the coffee shop just a couple of minutes late. Steve was already there, like always. The guy liked his punctuality, so he waited dutifully for his friend. 

“It was about time, Stark. What took you so long?” 

Tony exhaled as he sat down.  

“Eh, being a boss is not easy, Capsicle.” 

“Stop calling me like that!” Steve grumbled. “Just because I ended up in that truck and almost froze to death does not mean you get to joke with it.” 

“Cap, relax, I'm just pulling your strings. And to answer your question, I had to get one of my boys to go home and rest. Guy always works overtime and feels bad even if he gets late to work for a valid reason.” 

“Sounds like a good guy.” 

“Yes, he is. You know, you should meet him. Better, I'll set you two up. He will be at the gala on Friday.” 

“Oh no. Absolutely not. Don't want him to think he has to go out with me just because you set us up.” 

“But he is totally your type. Listen, he is tall, well maybe you are taller by few inches but he is really tall, I'm not kidding. He is lean. He has these blue eyes… you'll fall right for him. I just know it.” 

Steve shook his head as he listened to what Tony was saying.

“You talk about the guy like you want to date him, Tony.” 

“Nah, he's not my type. Plus I have Pepper, remember?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“I can't believe this! I have a brilliant brain, genius even. I mean we already knew that, right? But this idea! How did I get this idea just now? The guy has worked for me for almost a year now.” 

“Tony, stop. Please, let’s just have our coffee. I am not you, therefore I can't afford to be late at work. My lunch break is for only 1 hour. And I already wasted 20 minutes.” 

“You and Barnes will meet, mark my word.” 

Steve took a long gulp of his coffee and couldn't help but remember the coffee he had with the beautiful guy from the dry cleaner's on Monday. The guy was in a rush, but still managed to capture Steve's attention. He couldn't stop thinking about him or ways how to find him. Steve got called for work before he could get Bucky's number and he regretted not asking before. Now if only Bucky asked him, too, Steve would have given his number gladly. 

Steve sucked at dating, period. But something about Bucky made him think that he could try not to be a disaster and ruin everything like he did with Brock (although the guy was piece of work so it wasn’t entirely his fault). 

“Where did you go, Steve?” 

Steve was brought back to reality and tried to shake the the thought of Bucky.  

“Nowhere.” 

“Okay, now where were we?” 

“Tony, my answer is still no.”

…

Bucky spent the rest of Wednesday sleeping in his comfy bed, eating, watching tv for a bit and then sleeping again. By Thursday he felt better already and had started contemplating Tony's words. Bucky would never admit it to his face, but the guy was right. He called Clint and told him he had some time off work. They hung out, grabbed a coffee, then Bucky cooked them a lunch. Bucky spent Thursday afternoon napping on Clint's couch, covered in a soft blanket with Lucky draped over him, dreaming of Steve. When he woke up he realized that he was developing feelings for a guy he barely knew. But it was a while since someone held his interest for this long, and Bucky was not the one to look away from the opportunity to have a possible shot for a future with the guy. 

Bucky shook himself awake and berated himself for thinking ahead of himself, but then realized that even though he slept on the couch, it easily felt the best sleep he got lately. 

He sighed and had Lucky headbutt him to bring him online again. This daydreaming wasn't doing him any good. He had to find Steve. 

…

Friday came and with that the jittery feeling Steve always had before an event too. It didn't help that Tony pestered him since Wednesday to hook him up with Barnes, one of his employees whose name Tony didn't mention. Steve was not one to go on blind dates. Besides he was already smitten by a certain tall, dark and handsome whose number he failed to get. 

Right now Steve stared at the suit that hung in front of his closet. That suit was the reason he met Bucky. Steve didn't want to hope because the chances were low for Bucky to go to the same event as Steve. But maybe the suit could be his lucky charm. Steve didn't want to give up on that possibility. If he only had another chance at meeting Bucky, this time he vowed he'd do the right thing. 

Another reason on the plus side was to get Tony off his back about setting him up with Barnes. Of course, Steve could just go and ask Tony to find Bucky for him, but then he'd never hear the end of Tony's complaints about how  _ “you don't know him, Steve, blah, blah, blah…”. _

A knock on his door brought Steve back to the present. Friday, the gala dinner, yeah. Okay, he could do that. 

“Man, are you still sighing at your suit?” 

“I am not sighing at my suit, Sam.” 

“You totally are, Steve. Much like you did the last 4 days since you got it back from the dry cleaner's.” 

“I did not.” 

“Did too. But that's not the point here. Now get your pretty white ass in those pants and let's go.” 

“My pretty white ass? Sam, what the fuck?” 

“Look, I may be in a relationship, but I have eyes too, you know? You are pretty. Aesthetically speaking.”

“I'll pretend that my best friend didn't just profess his attraction to me.” 

Steve had to grin at the face Sam pulled. Riley, Sam's boyfriend, joined the commotion dressed to the nines in his dress blues. Both of them looked sharp and Steve envied them a bit. No matter what he put on, it never looked that good on him. 

“Listen, Steve, I like you and all that, but hate to break it to you, you can't go to the gala in sweatpants.” 

Steve forgot for a moment he lived with both Sam and Riley, and that they were more alike that they'd like to admit. 

“He's busy sighing over his Prince Charming.” Sam piped in. There was a knowing glint in Riley's eyes. 

“Ooooh… so it’s Steve and Bucky sitting in a tree-”

“I hate you both.” 

“You love us, boy, and you know that. Just please get ready soon because I'm driving you. Or you prefer a cab?” 

Steve scowled at Sam but caved in easily. Sam knew how much Steve hated to hail cabs last minute. He always used that excuse to get Steve to do something. And it worked. Every single time. 

“Okay, I'll be out in a minute.” 

“Get yourself decent, Steve. Think of it like you are dressing up for Bucky,” Riley nicely supplied. 

“Bye!”

Steve groaned and closed the door to his roommates’ giggles. They could be a lot sometimes, but they meant well. Besides, Riley was right. He could summon Bucky by the power of the thought, right?

…

Bucky sauntered in the dining hall like he owned the place. His natural charm and the confidence he radiated helped him move around easily. But inside he was dying. This was a dinner for the big shots. He had to impress them so they could donate for the project. There were representatives from the local VA hospital where Bucky liked to volunteer sometimes and doctors who wanted to know more about the program. But still there were too many suits for Bucky's liking, and soon he found himself wondering where the hell was Tony so he could get his seating number arranged. 

While he waited he looked around. He spotted Rhodey and Pepper and waved in their direction. Natasha somehow managed to arrive last minute and she was impeccable as always. Clint was still a disaster but a handsome disaster, wearing a purple three-piece suit and a dashing smile that only came out when Nat was in the room. 

Bucky smiled at his friends because their happiness was his happiness too. He thought he saw Sam Wilson in a corner with his boyfriend. But then Bucky caught a sight of a blond head and his eyes were drawn towards it like a beacon. Even though he met Steve only once Bucky recognized him in a room full of hundreds of people. 

It was Steve. Steve Rogers. The reason why Bucky was having a mild crisis in the last four days. He was here. At the gala dinner. 

Bucky panicked. He was anxious enough before the evening started but now knowing Steve was here made things difficult. All his thoughts and doubts on the matter came knocking on his door all at once. 

Steve turned and Bucky had the chance to see that cute face again. Someone said something to him and he caught his left boob while he laughed heartily. Bucky smiled watching at how delighted Steve looked. That someone turned out to be Sam. 

Sam knew Steve. That almost killed Bucky. The knowledge that someone he knew, knew Steve too was too much. 

“I need a drink,” Bucky muttered to no one in particular. 

He hurried to the open bar and didn't look back. He couldn't bear to look at Steve right now and see that smile, that laugh, and stay sane. Steve woke something that was asleep in Bucky for a long time and that none of his previous dates managed to do. He was falling in a pit of darkness already, his feelings treading just on the edge of too dangerous. 

Could he be falling for someone so fast? Was love at first sight even possible? 

Bucky sighed and leaned his body on the stool. He was desperate is what he was. He was thinking of a guy he only met once, but wanted so bad. 

“Ugh!” 

“What's with the grumpy face?” a voice above Bucky said. 

Bucky looked up and he was met with who must have been the bartender. 

“Well… a lot of things.” 

“Care to share?” 

Bucky shrugged. 

“I know how to listen. Contrary to what everyone thinks, we bartenders are great listeners.” 

“And what does everyone think?” 

“Hell if I know!” 

Bucky decided he already liked the guy. 

“What can I get ya’ babe?” 

“Babe?” 

The bartender smiled and winked at Bucky as he wiped the counter in front of him. “Ah, is just a New York thing. You as a New Yorker should know that.” 

“How do you know I'm a New Yorker.” 

“Hey, that Brooklyn drawl you have while talking, you can't fake that.” 

“Are you flirting with me?” Bucky asked incredulously. 

The mischief in the guys’ eyes was obvious. 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” 

“Whiskey.” 

“Any particular reason why you start with the strong stuff?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not.” 

“Clever bastard.” 

Bucky chuckled. 

“One whiskey coming right up.”

Bucky eyed the bartender as he poured his drink and he thought that if he wasn't already smitten by Steve, he would've tried to woo him. He was around 5'5", had a stocky built and was hella cute. Blue eyes and blond hair (okay, Bucky had to admit that he had a type, sue him) and the clothes he wore were a winner. Grey slacks with black sweater. Just about Bucky's winning clothes combo in a guy. But, in another life maybe. Steve was his priority now.

Suddenly opening up to this guy wasn't such a bad idea. 

“There ya’ go. Enjoy.” 

Bucky downed the glass in one gulp. He grimaced as the liquid burned his way down his throat. But it felt good and it had its effect as Bucky started to loosen up. 

“Another one.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” 

The guy poured him another whiskey and this time Bucky drank it slower. 

“Name's Tweeder. But my friends call me Twee.” 

“James. But my friends call me Bucky.”

“How do you get Bucky from James?” 

Bucky had to laugh at Tweeder's expression. “You are a funny guy,  _ Twee _ .” 

“Hey, I didn't say we were friends.” 

“Yet. And Bucky is from Buchanan, my middle name.” 

Tweeder burst in a fit of giggles. He snorted while he tried to stop himself and Bucky thought it was adorable. He was used to people laugh when they found out he was named after America's 15th president. Hell, even he laughed at that more times than not. Watching Tweeder laugh, now that was a sight.  

Bucky was amused to say the least as he watched the bartender try to gather himself. 

“You know, it's been a while since someone laughed about my name and I'm glad to see it still has the wanted effect.” 

“But James Buchanan? Come on, how do you name your kid after a president of the United States of America?” 

“Beats me. My sister got Bucky out of it and it stuck. You should see my friends trying to come up with nicknames out of that nickname. It's hilarious.” 

“Bet ya’ it is,  _ Bucky _ .” 

“Hey now, Twee, you have your own nickname so…” 

“You have a point. Another one?” Tweeder pointed to the empty glass in front of Bucky. 

“Nah. A glass of water would be nice though.” 

Tweeder nodded as he poured Bucky some water. Bucky looked around then but no sight of Steve. Had he imagined the guy? Invented him in his imagination? Was it only the strong want of seeing him again? Maybe a fatamorgana… 

“Something on your mind, James?” 

Now that definitely got Bucky's attention and he glared at the guy. 

“Unless you are Winnie Barnes, I suggest you call me Bucky, pal.” 

“Okay, buddy.” 

Bucky sighed and sipped from his water. 

“There's this guy I met this Monday. And I think I like him.” 

“Okay?” 

“And I failed to get his number.” 

“Okay?” 

“But I think he's here tonight.” 

“Well, then it's solved. Just go and get his number now, would ya’?” 

“It's not that easy.” 

“You are already making googly eyes and you are giving me cavities.” 

“Jeez Tweeder, why don't you twist the knife?”

“Tell me what's the deal. Why is it not easy?” 

“I… where do I start?” 

“From the beginning?” 

“Why do I even bother?” 

“C'mon, man. Besides I'm cheaper than a therapist.” 

Bucky finally cracked a smile and proceeded to tell Tweeder all about Steve and how they met. How he wanted to get his number but Steve got called before he could make his move. 

“So you've been pining after the guy for 4 days and now that he's here, you are sitting here instead of going to talk to him?” 

“Sort of.” 

“You have to make your move Bucky. It must be a sign that he is at the same event as you are. This is your chance.” 

“I don't know. Maybe he doesn't even swing my way.” 

“And you don't know that. I suggest you go and talk to him. Find him, Bucky. Even if he doesn't swing your way, at least you'll know.” 

Bucky contemplated Tweeder's words. The bartender was sure as hell confident. But he was also right. 

“He'd be a fool not to swing your way, y'know?” 

“Definitely flirting.” 

“Go get your boy, Bucky.” 

…

Bucky listened to Tweeder. At least he had nothing to lose. It wasn't like he had Steve. But he could gain a lot. If Steve was interested in guys, then Bucky could at least try to woo him. 

Distractedly he walked around until he bumped into Tony. 

“Hey, Barnes, where are you? I've been looking for you for half an hour.” 

“I was at the bar. You know how much I hate doing speeches so I had to loosen up afterwards.” 

“Yes, but it already has attention.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Nicholas Fury from SHIELD Academy showed interest. He said as a man who lost his eye he can understand how hard it is to adjust to your life when there's drastic change to your body. Certainly it's not an arm or a leg but it's something, right?” 

“Fury. Nicholas Fury showed interest? You sure he didn't hit his head on his way here?” 

“Positive. There are a few teachers from the Academy and you'll be seated with some of them if it's not a problem? One of them is my friend and I'd like you to meet him.” 

“Tony, slow down, please.” 

“I blabber too much again. Sorry. But you see, this night is a success. And it's all your doing. You should be proud.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?”

Tony just grinned like a loon. 

“Also Dr. Erskine and Dr. Strange showed interested for the program with the new surgery techniques. I'm pairing them up with Banner. In case they come to the lab.” 

“Abraham Erskine and Stephen Strange? You gotta be kidding me.” 

“Nopity nope. All's true. Will tell you more Monday at work. Just use up the rest of your weekend.” Tony winked and left to talk with someone else. 

Bucky stood there like someone poured a bucket full of water over him. He couldn't believe his speech was successful and that they already had people interested in the program. Something he developed with the help of his teammates. A program to help people in need with the possibility of a new prosthetic limb and also doctors to be trained in the specific way to operate and attach the new limbs. 

Pepper approached him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“James, darling, congratulations on your success. Hope you have a great rest of the night. Dinner will be served soon.” 

“Thank you, Pepper. I, um… Where am I seated?” 

“Ah, you are seated on a table with Sam and Riley and few of the SHIELD teachers. Table number is 11 and your spot is marked with the number 82.” 

“Thanks, Pepper.” 

Pepper smiled at him and then she walked away. 

Bucky had to suppress a smile because his night was definitely going well. Only when he got at his table there was already someone sitting on his spot. 

_ Great. Just what I needed. _

“Pal, I'm afraid you are sitting in my place.” 

When the guy turned around it was like the last 4 days and tonight crashed in Bucky. Like a tidal wave. Hard. 

“S-Steve?” 

“Bucky? What are you doing here?” 

It was after Bucky pointed Steve with The  Look **TM** that Steve facepalmed himself and groaned. Bucky had perfected that look to a T. 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Poor choice of words.” Steve scratched his neck and blushed. Bucky was once again helpless against that blush. 

“And what did you want to say, Steve?” 

“The place. I mean placing. Erm, the table. My spot. The number I was given.” 

“And just like that his ability to speak has gone to the wind. Allow me to help you out, Barnes. He wants to say that he got that spot at this table and that there must be a mistake,” Sam Wilson helpfully supplied.  

Steve looked from Sam to Bucky and then fixed Bucky with a look of his own. 

“You know Sam?” 

“Yeah, I volunteer at the VA few days a week. I know him from there. And Riley. What’s up man?”

“Getting by day by day.” 

Steve still looked like adorable confused puppy and that's when Bucky knew he had a problem because comparing Steve to a golden retriever wasn't helping him. At all. 

“Now that we got the pleasantries out of the way can we eat our dinner in peace?”

“Always the sarcastic, Wilson. But as you may see, my seat is already taken.” 

“I'm sorry, Bucky, but Tony said this is my place.” 

“Pepper told me my seat number was 82.” 

“I'm gonna kill him.” 

“As much as I'd like to help you, he is my boss and by default he gives me a job and pays me so I'll have to stop you.” 

“You work for Tony Stark?” 

“Yes.” 

“Your name is Barnes?” 

“Yes? I mean my last name is Barnes, but yes.” 

“Oh dear. Out of all people...” 

“That's why you want to kill Tony?” 

“Yes! He told me that he had this guy that worked for him and was my type. Said he wanted me to meet him. I refused but…” 

Bucky looked at Steve, hopeful. 

“I refused because all I wanted was to find you. But if I'd known his Barnes and my Bucky were the same person I would've said yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. Because ever since I saw you and had to leave abruptly I’ve been thinking about you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. I don't know where this will go but I am glad to have found you again. And even if it wasn't for this gala dinner, I would've tried. I'm not one to give up easily.” 

“You are in luck, Rogers. Neither am I.” 

“So that means…?” 

“Yes, it means that I'm willing to give a chance to us. Because I haven't stopped thinking about you either.” 

“We are totally not telling Tony about this, though.” 

Bucky had to laugh at that. They definitely weren't telling Tony about this. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of saying yes, Bucky leaned in and pecked Steve. 

Steve looked incredulously at Bucky. Bucky then smiled one of his killer smiles (he knew the effect he had on people with that smile) and pulled him into a hug. 

“More. Later,” Bucky whispered in Steve's ear. 

Steve agreed to the arrangement because he realized as he pulled out of the hug that his friends stared at him. And there was a new pair of people staring at him with knowing smiles.

“Steve, let me introduce you. My best friend, Clint and his girlfriend Natasha.” 

Clint was the impersonation of Lucky seeing pizza when he shook Steve’s hand. Nat was more calculated and cold but she smiled after being introduced to Steve. She sent a look to Bucky that said “we'll talk later, you and I.” 

“Nice to meet you guys.”

Three women and a man came back to the table totally oblivious to what was happening. 

“And these are my friends Sam and Riley as you know. This is Maria.” 

Bucky nodded as he remembered her name as the teacher Steve was the substitute for. He smiled at her and shook her hand. 

"This is Peggy and her cousin Sharon. Otherwise known as the Carter twins. Don't ask." 

One of the women had long curly brown hair and lips painted a deep red, with vibrant eyes. The other one was blonde with blue eyes and softer edges around her person. 

"Nice to meet you all guys." Bucky smiled and shook hands. 

"And this is Phil Coulson. The Dean." 

"Sir." Bucky shook his hand. 

"I am glad to have met you Mr.?" 

"Barnes. But please call me Bucky." 

"Done deal. Steve is one of our best teachers and even better person." 

Steve blushed again and Bucky grinned because his brain suddenly supplied him with images of how he could make Steve blush with praises but in a complete different way. 

A whirlwind of movement caught Bucky's eye and in no time there was an arm around his shoulders. He was squeezed in a one arm hug by Tony and when he turned to the left he saw Steve in a similar position under Tony's left arm. 

"I knew you two would get along great. My babies." 

Bucky and Steve kept looking at each other trying to figure out what it was to Tony and why was he so affectionate. 

"I am the master matchmaker everyone. Got these two to meet and they already kissed. That was fast. Steve, tell me was it Barnes' charm? Or was Steve's dashing smile, Buckaroo?" 

"Actually none of that," Sam said, deadpan from where he was sitting while Riley was shaking from laughter next to him. "These two idiots met on Monday. My best friend idiot forgot to ask for Bucky's number. And we suffered for 4 days. 4 days of sulking because of tall, dark, and handsome, TDH for short. 4 days of mooning over a suit." 

"And my best friend," Clint continued as if on cue, "had forgotten to ask for Steve's number and then I also spent 4 days to Bucky sighing over 'cute blond with the freckles and the most beautiful blue eyes' Steve." 

"You think I'm cute?" 

"You called me tall, dark, and handsome?" 

They spoke at the same time and then burst into a fit of giggles while Tony's brain was trying to process all the information. 

"I give up. But I still hold the credit for your reunion." 

Bucky finally stopped laughing and wiped tears of mirth as he stared at Steve who had both his cheeks red and tear streaked. 

"I think we can give him that, don't you think Stevie?" 

"I guess we can. And Stevie?" 

"It's a thing we do. Nicknames," Clint said. 

10 minutes later and their sitting arrangement was altered so everyone was at the same table. 

…

Dinner and dessert was eaten and as soon as it was over Bucky decided it was time to get a drink. 

"Hey, Steve, you want a drink?" 

"Sure. Just don't be long." 

"I won't." 

Bucky smiled on his way to the bar and then he was met with the sight of Tweeder sitting on a barstool, sipping from a tall glass. 

"Hey, you are back." 

"Yeah." 

"What's that smile? You got some?" Tweeder grinned smugly as he drank what looked like beer to Bucky.

"TWEEDER!" 

"You look like the cat that ate the cream. Those whiskers of yours certainly shine." 

"Well, there's good news." 

"You talked to Steve." It wasn't a question. 

"Yes." 

"Got his number, too?" 

Bucky facepalmed. 

"I'll take that as a no." 

"No. Argh, I can't believe this!" 

"I believe you can get his number by the end of the night. I have faith in you." 

Bucky thunked his head on the counter again. 

"Here, give me your phone." 

"Why?" 

"Just give it to me." 

Bucky decided that he should not mess with a determined Tweeder and willingly gave him the phone. 

"There you go. Now you have my number in your contact list and a reminder to get Steve's number. It goes off in 20 minutes. Now shoo." 

"I didn't order anything." 

"Let me take care of that. Trust your bartender." 

Bucky stared dumbly at Tweeder. 

"Go, you putz!" 

Bucky went. 

…

Steve looked at his wrist watch. Bucky was gone almost 10 minutes. He was getting more anxious. Did Bucky change his mind? Did he leave him there? 

Just as he was ready to call it quits Bucky appeared without drinks. 

"Sorry. I got stuck at the bar and when I got to order the bartender said he'll get our drinks to our table soon." 

"Oh? Since when do bartenders bring the drinks to us?" 

"I think this one is a special kind you can't find everywhere. Just in a controlled environment." 

"Something you wanna tell me?" 

"Maybe later? Right now I really, really want to kiss you." 

"Fucking finally!" 

Bucky giggled at Steve's exclamation and was completely caught unawares as Steve slotted their lips together in their first real kiss. 

Bucky's phone was burning a hole in his pocket while Steve's lips were touching his. Steve kissed like a starved man and right now he seemed like he was famished. 

Bucky was desperate for more so he took over from Steve and licked at the seam of his lips. Steve opened up, inviting Bucky in. The kiss turned dirty soon and Bucky all but scrambled to sit in Steve's lap when his phone chimed. 

Steve jumped which in turn made him move upwards and he caught Bucky's lip with his teeth. Bucky yelped, his hand automatically covering the bitten spot. 

"I'm so sorry. Bucky, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just, it stings." 

Steve took a napkin and brought it to Bucky's lip. 

"Here, let me." 

Bucky was in awe as Steve gently patted the spot and then kissed it gently. 

" _ Givemeyournumber _ ?" Bucky got that in one breath. 

Steve looked puzzled. 

"You want my number?" 

"Yes. I failed to get it the first time we met and I really want it. If you want it too." 

"Even after biting you." 

"Even after biting me. I wanna find out where else you could bite me."

Steve's eyebrows flew in his hairline and Bucky mentally facepalmed himself. 

"You can say no. Totally. I know I'm a disaster but this always happens with a cute guy… or girl. Just please tell me to shut up." Bucky put his hands over his eyes and shut them tightly. 

There was a light feathery touch over his fingers and then a pair of hands on his cheeks. The soft touch and caresses made Bucky peek and soon enough he was met with a pair of blue eyes so fond something in his stomach flipped. 

"I told you earlier that I'd like us to try. And I meant it. I'm not letting you go a second time, Bucky." 

"You didn't let me go the first time. I did." 

"Hey, none of that. We are here now. And I'm totally giving you my number." 

Right then someone cleared their throat. 

"I see you managed to ask him for his number. Congrats. There you go, your drinks gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of the night and if you need me, you know where I'll be." 

"Yeah, remind me to buy you a drink. Thanks Tweeder." 

"No problem, babe. Beer's my drink of choice." 

Bucky scrunched up his face. He wasn't a big fan of beer. 

"Why?" 

"Because I drink beer. What has beer ever done to you?" 

"Uh, nothing, I just don't like it." 

"Such a shame. Gotta go now though. Bye love birds." 

"Excuse me, but who is that guy?" Steve queried. 

"Ah, Tweeder. The bartender. He needled me until I asked for your number. He even got me a reminder. Hence the ping."

"Weren't you gonna ask me for my number otherwise?" 

"I was. But I had to gather my courage. Hell, I should probably not drink this, whatever this concoction is. I downed 2 whiskeys before dinner." 

"Why?" 

"Courage. To find you and talk to you. Tweeder said to go for it once I was done drinking my sorrows. He was right though, I'll give him that." 

Steve was quiet. 

"Hey, don't look like a kicked puppy. I hate the look on a kicked puppy and God I am comparing you to a puppy again." 

"He called you babe." 

"He said it was a New York thing." 

"Yeah, right." 

"Are you jealous Stevie?" 

"No." 

"Oh, yes you are."

"I'm not! Stop saying that." 

"Is that right, Stevie? You are not jealous? Not even a little bit?" 

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look at Bucky. 

"Gimme your phone, Steve. Babe? Baby? Stevie?" 

Steve looked him with the corner of his eye and huffed. But damn Bucky looking at him with puppy eyes was doing things to him. 

"There you go." 

Bucky was smiling as he saved his number in Steve's phone under the name "TDH❤". 

"Now, you have my number. Still jealous, Stevie?" 

Steve looked at his phone and once he found the changes he had to laugh. 

"You are not letting go of this, are you?" 

"Nein, noch nicht." 

"Dann ich auch nicht." 

Sam and Clint looked at what was unfolding on their table from the table across Steve and Bucky. They bonded over their idiots best friends and found fast enough that they had lots of things in common besides their friends. One of those things was their love for birds. 

"Looks like they are doing good on their own. I know Bucky says I'm the human disaster, but he doesn't realize he's a bigger disaster than me," Clint stated. 

"True that. Steve's the same. Awkward flirt but once he gets going… I think they are perfect for each other," Sam countered. 

"I second that." 

"I suggest we ditch them and go have some fun somewhere else." 

"Excellent idea. I'll go find Nat." 

"And I Riley."

…

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Bucky asked Steve. 

After a good half an hour talking, they decided they were giving this thing between them a shot.

Steve still hadn't admitted that he was jealous of Tweeder but Bucky had a plan that was hopefully going to get him a confession. 

"Nah, I think I'm gonna head home. Today was a long day. And I think all the anxiety is catching up with me." 

"Wanna be anxious together?" 

Steve's blinding smile was enough of an answer. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

…

Half an hour later, Bucky was tickling Steve relentlessly. 

"Admit it! Admit it that you were jealous!"

"Stop! Please, stop, Buck." 

"So that means you concede defeat." 

"Yes!" 

Bucky released Steve but didn't let him go for long. He got on top of him and looked in the most beautiful eyes. They were so blue, almost like the sky. It made Bucky want to get lost in them. Steve was deliciously rumpled like this. Smile on his face, his hair sticking at odd angles. 

"I really, really like that I have met you Steve Rogers. You have nothing to be jealous of." 

Bucky then kissed him full on the lips then peppered light kisses all over Steve's face. 

"You have me now. You've had me since Monday and believe me when I say, I've never felt something like this before. I want to give a chance for our thing to become something more. I'm in if you are in." 

Steve was the one that kissed Bucky now. 

"So that means I get to say to my friends and colleagues you are my fella now?" 

"Yes. And I get to tell my friends and colleagues that you are my best guy." 

"Oh my God, my mom will flip." Steve suddenly started laughing. "She's been trying to set me up with the sons and daughters of her friends for years." 

"I think your mom and my mom will be the best of friends." 

"Yikes. We need to postpone the meeting." 

"Yeah. 'Meet the Fockers' has to wait." 

…

Bucky was contently napping, his head on Steve's chest when he felt the glow of a light poke him even behind his closed eyes. 

"Wh't ar' y' doin' Steve?" 

"Was just trying to give a new name to your contact." 

"What?" 

"I was thinking to name it 'Wrong number' or maybe 'My fool 82'?" 

"Steve, go to sleep, please." Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck. 

"Well, think about it like this: your suit number was 82, then our seating number was 82, your phone number ends on 82." 

"Yeah, and Tweeder saved his contact with '82Tweeder' in my phone. You might be onto something." 

Luckily this time Steve didn't comment when Tweeder was mentioned. 

"Are you awake, Buck?" 

"I am now." 

"Smile for the camera." 

Bucky felt the flash before he heard the fake shutter sound. 

In the morning he regretted ever giving Steve his Instagram and Facebook handles because there was the picture Steve took with the caption "My fella 8⃣2⃣" and Bucky was tagged in it. But the worst part of it was the hundreds of comments and one very lengthy voicemail by one Winnie Barnes. 

But all looked bearable when Steve entered in his bedroom, bringing him breakfast in bed. Bucky realized he'd love to wake up like this every morning from now on. Minus his mom demanding answers that was. 

"Morning sunshine." 

Bucky stretched and sighed in contentment. 

"Morning Steve." 

It was definitely his best worst morning so far. 

…

  
  
  



End file.
